


In which Davey gets drunk

by Dani_Chameleon



Series: Newsies Works [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: A little bit of something maybe considered smut mentioned?, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Drinking, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe considered angst?, Parties, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/Dani_Chameleon
Summary: I’d always been the one who was tactile.He never really hugged first, only when he was real upset.I’d always been the tactile one.At least, until he got a few too many (okay- he completely and totally wasted) drinks in him.David Jacobs (being the incredible mom friend that he was) always volunteered to be designated driver when everybody went out for drinks. Twice, Jack steps up to the role and things spiral out of control [because of course they do- it's Jack freaking Kelly].
Relationships: (Implied) Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, (Implied) Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702264
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	In which Davey gets drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Vibes-  
> this was sitting in my google docs for a good three weeks I barely edited it have fun kids
> 
> -there's a little part that might be considered a lil dirty..? Not enough for like anything but I feel like I gotta warn you-
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

POV- Jack Kelly

I’d always been the one who was tactile.

Davey never really hugged first, only when he was real upset. 

I’d always been the tactile one.

At least, until he got a few too many (okay- he completely and totally wasted) drinks in him. 

We sat in a circle, Davey giggling happily beside me. He’d insisted he was okay with driving for us, but he always volunteered. He’d always stayed sober so the rest of us could drink without getting hurt. I said I wasn’t going to drink anyways, so he might as well take a little break. He’d pulled me aside earlier,

“Jack… I do stupid stuff when I’m drunk… don’t let me do anything too stupid, alright?” I’d agreed. 

Davey’s giggles brought me back.

He was curled up into my side, sipping something from his cup. His arm was wrapped around my waist, his touch light against my side. He looked up at me, his gaze unable to concentrate for a few seconds. He smiled up at me, blinking slowly.

“You’re cute,” I flushed slightly pink,

“Yeah? Think so?”

“Oh yeah, I got eyes.” He teased. He reached up, running his hands gently over my cheeks, then through my hair. “You’re all strong too- I can feel your muscles,” I blushed more at that,

“Sorry-”

“Don’t apologize, I’m doing fantastically right now.” He curled back into my side, looking around the group. We were in the middle of a truth or dare game, everybody having their own side conversations while the game went on. Race looked over at the two of us before nudgins Spot, motioning over to us. Spot smiled, biting his tongue as he took at least three pictures. David smiled at them before melting into my side again. I heard Blink finish his truth, something about Mush. Spot looked over at the two of us,

“Davey, Truth or dare?”

“Mmmm…” He gave it a few seconds thought,

“Don’t do anything stupid-” I whispered, he turned to glance up at me for a second.

“Truth,” Spot thought for a second, 

“I kinda have to ask two here…” He said, “That okay?” David shrugged. “Uh… you into guys?” Davey giggled,

“Why- you interested?” Spot blushed hard, 

“Dave- god- don’t flirt- why is David flirting??” I smiled softly,

“He’s super drunk.” I said. Dave nudged me,

“It’s supposed to be a secret-” He turned back to Spot, “Oh- I’m like… super duper gay.” He said. Spot nodded,

“How many of the people in this room have you liked?” David looked around the room, thinking hard for how drunk he was. 

“Mmmm…. None..?” He paused, “Wait… one. Oh yeah- I’m in love with one of you.” He shrugged it off, “For like… six years.” He leaned back into me, sipping his drink again. The room was quiet. Race spoke up first,

“Who is it?”

“Huh? Oh-” He seemed sad now, he chuckled, “I’m drunk, but I’m not stupid. He’s my best friend and… I don’t wanna get rejected and fuck everything up…” Davey didn’t normally swear. “Eh, let’s move on from me hopelessly pining, shall we?” he said, shrugged again, “It’s nothing new.” He wrapped his arm tighter around me. Small talk picked up again, mostly discussing what he just said. His fingertips drummed against my sides, He leaned up to whisper to me, “Can you take me outside to breathe? I- I can’t walk without falling… probably…” He mumbled. I nodded, guiding him outside. He leaned against the wall while I looked up at the moon. 

“So- you’re in love?”

“Oh… y-yeah…”

“What’s he like?”

“Oh-!” He seemed surprised at the question, “He’s real sweet, Jackie, he’s funny and he speaks up for what he thinks, he’s real pretty and he’s got the most beautiful eyes you’d ever seen… He’s there for me when I need someone, every single time. I don’t even have to say something is wrong he’s just… he’s always just there.” He smiled up at me. “I can’t lose that over some stupid crush I got,” He said quietly. I nodded,

“I- I get it… but those guys in there, no matter who it is, they won’t up and leave ya’, Davey. I do have to say- if it’s Blink or Mush, or Spot or Race… you’re kinda out for them liking you back…” He chuckled, shaking his head,

“I know, they’re all over each other.” He smiled to himself,

“Crutchie, though, he’s real sweet, he’d take care of you all nice and-”

“Not Crutchie,” He said before taking a sip of his drink, “You ain’t gonna guess, neither.” He tried to walk on his own, almost falling. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading him back inside. Everyone turned to us. Katherine spoke up first from her spot on the couch,

“We’ve decided to help you, Davey.” She smiled. “We’re gonna help you tell him.” She beamed now.

“Erm…” Davey said, just loud enough for me to hear. Sarah shook her head from the couch.

“He’s not gonna speak up, and you should all know who it is if you would bother to be the slightest bit observant.” She looked around. “I mean- he’s in love with this guy- he told me so. He spent all night in what I would accurately call ‘gay panic’ last week. I told him to just man up and tell him how he felt but he just went on about how hot-”

“Sarah-” Davey squealed from beside me. I smirked to myself.

“Davey thinks someone’s hot?”

“Oh- he used much more descriptive words than that. Some of which included: Adorable, Dreamy, Sexy-”

“Sarah-!” He shouted,

“Oh, c’mon- it’s a compliment,” She rolled her eyes.

“I- uh- I can’t… I can’t do this…” He made his way out of my grasp, stumbling to the kitchen. I looked at the group,

“Erm- when he comes back maybe… be a bit more… gentle, subtle..?” I said before following him. He paced around the room, running his hands through his hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, tapping quickly. I walked up to him slowly. “Dave?” He jumped, “Just me… hey, it’s alright… c’mere, it’s okay…” I held out my arms. He melted into me.

“I didn’t know what to do, Jack…” He mumbled. “I- I don’t want him to know…” He said.

“He still doesn’t, Dave…”

“I- but I want him to know… I have no idea what to do… I don’t even think he’s gay-! I mean- he- he might be…” He paused, thinking. “God, Jack… he’s so hot- I don’t know what to do… he’s gorgeous- you should see him! He’s just… beautiful! I swear- if I could paint like you, I’d only ever paint him.” He said, looking up at me through cloudy eyes. His face remained serious for a few seconds before a smile slowly spread across his face. 

“What?” He smiled harder,

“Nothing,”

“W-what?” He bit the edge of his tongue,

“I can’t say it,” He murmured, picking up his drink again, “Not drunk enough. Let’s go back out there- I’m good now.” 

We sat down at the edge of the group. I looked around. Mush was practically sitting on Blink’s lap, every now and then kissing his cheek. Race’s pinkie was interlocked with Spot’s, hidden from most the group behind a pillow. Sarah was cuddling with Katherine beside us on the couch. Crutchie sat off to the side happily. Skittery sat next to him, sipping his drink. Other people from our group were scattered around the room, some of which included Albert, Elmer, Specs, and Romeo. Katherine spoke up softly, maintaining eye contact with David.

“We don’t mean to scare you off, Dave… it’s just…” She paused, Race spoke up.

“You’s always the mom friend for us, we gotta help you out when you need helpin’ out.” He said. Katherine picked up again,

“Yeah, that’s it. We wanna help… you gotta let us first, though.” She said. He nodded, 

“I… I’ll talk, I guess…” He paused. “I’m scared to tell him, y’know? I’m not scared of many things but… I can’t lose him. It’d kill me to lose him… I can’t have him up and leave when I tell him, rejection is enough as it is…” He sighed, “It doesn’t matter, really…” Sarah spoke up next.

“Dave… you’ve been crying lately… I know this probably isn’t the place to bring it up but we both lose our filters when we’re drunk and- and I don’t know how to help you…” Her eyebrows furrowed. Crutchie spoke next.

“I got an idea,” Everyone turned to him, “I really don’t think anyone here would leave ya’, Dave. We’ll all raise our hands, saying we’d never leave ya’ for any reason. You can decide from there what you wanna do.” He said, looking around. 

“Yeah… that seems fair.” Everyone slowly raised their hands, myself included. He looked around before his lip started to wobble. He smiled wide. “You guys are the best-!” He said, wiping his eyes, “Aw- you’re gonna make me cry and all-” He mumbled. “I’ll… hmm… I’m still gonna get rejected… I’ll tell ‘im sometime better, more… I dunno… secluded?” Everyone nodded. 

The rest of the night went by pretty quick. I noticed after he’d been passed out a few minutes that Davey was napping on my shoulder. I excused us from everyone before carrying him upstairs. Romeo had just decided to let us sleep at his place, they had enough things and I was starting to get tired, even if I hadn’t drank anything. I carried him up the stairs. He nuzzled into my chest before I laid him down. He sat up just enough to take his shirt off. I spoke quietly to him. 

“Goodnight, Davey.” I whispered. He stirred from the bed,

“J-Jack?” He said, voice thick with sleep. 

“Yes?” He opened his eyes slightly,

“Oh- I’m dreaming, you look like an angel…” He said, pausing a second. “Would you stay with me? I- I don’t like the dark much- and… I want you to stay, is all…” He mumbled. I nodded. 

“Sure, Davey. I’ll be one second, alright? I gotta grab the keys to make sure no one is driving home, okay? You’ll be awake by the time I get back?”

“I’ll try my hardest,” He said, nodding seriously. I smiled at him before going quickly downstairs and taking the keys. I told everyone I was turning in for the night before heading back up to his room. I grabbed two cups of water before doing so. I set them on the dresser beside him, He stirred slightly again. “Heya, Jackie.” He smiled. He looked up at me, eyes clouded. “I’m drunk, aren’t I?”

“Very,”

“I thought so.” He nodded, agreeing. He pulled back the blankets beside him. I blushed slightly at his subtle abs before turning off the light, turning on the fan. I took off my own shirt before laying next to him. I scrolled through my phone for a good hour before he sat up next to me, 

“Hey, Dave.” He looked over at me, his mouth parted slightly. His eyes were barely open. His eyebrows furrowed. He tapped my phone, mumbling words,

“Sleep,” He said. I nodded, sighing. I clicked off my phone and set it beside me. He was still sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes, smiling tiredly. “‘M still drunk,” He slurred slightly now.

“I noticed,” He laid down again, closer this time. 

“I told you not to let me do anything stupid, remember?” 

“Y-yeah- I tried-”

“You did good, but you gotta let me do a little bit of stupid stuff now,” He said. I raised an eyebrow,

“What do you-” He moved closer to me, wrapping an arm around me. His fingertips brushed over my back as he nuzzled into my chest. He looked up at me through tired eyes. They widened slightly, 

“You’re very muscular,” He said. I blushed slightly, though he couldn’t see in the dark room. “That doesn’t matter- I’m cuddling with you now.” He paused, speaking in a quieter voice. “Is this alright, Jack?”

“Yeah, this is okay.” I said. He held me closer, moving up my body so his head was right next to mine. He looked into my eyes tiredly. He lifted his head up, kissing my cheek suddenly. I blushed harder. 

“You’s real sweet, Jack.” I noticed he picked up a new york accent the more drunk he got, less correct grammar too. “You’s pretty too, the prettiest.” He mumbled. He looked into my eyes and I could see tears welling up in his, he cupped my cheek, running his thumb over my skin. “I hope you find someone nice to settle down with, okay? Promise me you’ll find someone real nice, Jackie.” Tears streamed over his face. I didn’t know what to do, “You deserve the best, Jack… I just need you to know that.” He said. I spoke before my brain could tell me to save it,

“You deserve even better than that, David Jacobs. You deserve the world, you know that, right?” He shrugged, “Don’t you forget how much you mean to everybody, Dave. You mean everything to me, you’re my everything and I won’t let you settle down with some crappy guy when you deserve the best.” I paused. “Whoever it is you like, I hope they make you the happiest man in the world. Don’t forget me when you two’s datin, alright? I’ll always be here for ya’, don’t you forget it.” I said. He looking into my eyes,

“You mean it, Jackie?”

“Every word,” He buried his head in my chest and eventually the two of us fell asleep.

POV- David Jacobs

I woke up surrounded in warmth. It was even better than the my-alarm-is-going-off-on-monday  
-morning-please-let-me-sleep kind of warmth. I tried to curl up into it, but I felt something else-

Somebody else. 

Somebody extremely muscular.

I lifted my head in surprise. I was curled up into the chest of none other than Jack Kelly.

And we were both shirtless. 

I tried to wiggle my way out of his loose hold on me, but he pulled me back in with surprising strength. I let out a squeak as I was pulled flat up against him, our chests and abs pressed together. He let out a whine- god, it was cute- and ran his hand gently along my skin. I shuddered as he continued. He appeared to be moving and talking in his sleep. 

“Davey…” He mumbled. I froze. 

What?

He continued, “C’mere…” His lips were curved into a knowing smirk. “Oh- Davey…” He half-moaned. I blushed bright red, my body stiff. I could- 

What could I do?

I could pretend to be asleep or something… I could wake him up and pretend I didn’t hear it… 

Or, I could just freeze and think over my options while he woke up to see me blushing and then he would somehow explain the awkward situation. 

Can you guess which one I did?

I blinked quickly as he slowly opened his eyes. He spoke in a (very hot) morning voice, 

“Morning, Dave.” He opened his eyes fully, seeing my face. He thought for a second before mumbling to himself and burying his face in his pillow. “Shit-” It was muffled, 

“M-morning J-Jack-” I managed to say. “You… um… you sleep talk.” I said. He nodded. 

“Yeah- yeah I do.”

“Can I- can I know what you dreamt about?” I asked, pulling a pillow into my chest as I sat up. He flipped over, looking up at me for a second before shutting his eyes tight. 

“Promise you won’t hate me?” He said,

“Never could,” I said. He thought for a second. 

“I- uh…” He started speaking quickly, it took me a minute to comprehend it. “We were in an alley and you had me pushed up against a wall and god it was hot and you were kissing me and it was so so fantastic-” He cut himself off, running his hands over his face. “What did I say?” I froze before speaking slowly,

“Um… ‘Davey’, ‘C’mere,’” I took in a shaky breath, “‘Oh-Davey’ but in like… a- well… you know what way.” I said. He blushed before chuckling. 

“Sorry about that,” He sat up, scratching the back of his neck. 

“‘S okay- is that the first dream I’ve been in?” I asked before I could stop myself. He thought a moment, 

“No- not even close.” He winked at me. I couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. I blushed before pulling the blankets up to my chin. He tossed me a sweatshirt. I pulled it over my head, looking at him from across the room. I swallowed nervously.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked. He shrugged,

“C’mon, you’ve never dreamt about someone before?” I thought.

“Well- well yeah but-”

“You’ve never had a ‘bad’ dream about somebody?” I flushed red,

“W-well-”

“Wait- I wanna hear about this one.” He sat down at the edge of the bed. “Alright, tell me the whole thing.” He motioned his hands,

“J-Jack-”

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad.” He said, tilting his head slightly. 

“Why does it matter..?” I asked. He paused.

“Oh- I know! It’s about that guy you like, isn’t it!?” He said. I shook my head, but I always was bad at lying. “Was it Crutchie? Race? Spot? Bli-”

“Jack- no.” I scrunched my nose, shaking my head again. He moved up closer to me. 

“You gotta tell me, Dave.” He said. “At least tell me what you did.”

“Um- he-” I paused, sighing. “He kissed me. It was some party game and he went out on the fire escape and… and I followed him. He cupped my cheek and he kissed me all nice and slow… then I woke up. It’s different versions of that dream, over and over again. It- it hurts me but.. They’re nice, y’know?” He nodded. 

“You’re all smiley, Davey.” He said. He fell down next to me on the bed, letting out a sigh. “You kissed me last night.” I blushed hard.

“What??” I half-shouted. 

“On the cheek. You were crying and… I wasn’t sure what to do. You said I deserved a really nice partner, I- I froze, Davey… I wanted to say I'm sorry, is all.” I felt my eyebrows furrow. 

“Jack… it’s okay. I was just talking drunk, I lose my filter. I say things maybe I should keep to myself, it was okay for you to freeze.” I hugged him. I ended up cuddling into his side, pulling the blankets back over us. “Was the kiss alright?” I half-joked, but I was curious. 

“Yeah, it was good.” He wrapped an arm around me. “Also, everyone knows you like someone.” I bolted upright.

“What??” I shouted. He winced. 

“You- you said you were in love with someone for… six years…” He mumbled. I shot out of bed, ready to dash downstairs. He grabbed my wrist, not too hard. 

“What?”

“Davey… who is it?” I felt my heart stop. Tears were pushing from behind my eyes. 

“I can’t tell you.” I said. His face dropped. He covered it quickly. “I- I can’t-” I tried to breathe normally. I paused before I pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m scared you’ll go, Jack…” I hoped he wouldn’t hear me. He lead me to the edge of the bed. He took my hands in his, talking slowly to me. 

“Dave… Davey… David… I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me. I won’t ever go, I won’t ever leave, okay?” I nodded after a few seconds. “You don’t have to tell me now… but… you should tell him, okay? It’ll help you out, okay?” I nodded. He cupped my cheek, looking over me. “You’ll be okay, right?” He asked. I nodded, letting out a mostly-forced laugh. I put my hand over his. 

“I’ll be okay.” I had to stop myself from leaning in towards him. “I’m going to go… sort out everything with them, okay?” he nodded. I started walking towards the door. I froze, turning around to face him. “Jack?” He looked up, “Thank you.” I smiled before running off. 

Everyone was standing around downstairs. Spot saw me first and tapped Race’s shoulder. 

“You gotta tell Jack,” He said. I froze,

“What?”

“That you like him.” Spot finished. I glared at Sarah, “She didn’t have anything to do with it, we all knew. You're not the least obvious person in the world.” He said. I blushed, 

“I-”

“It’s not our place to tell you, Davey, but why do you think you’ll get rejected?” Crutchie asked,

“Because it’s Jack. Jack is perfect and he deserves someone better than me.” I said. He looked at me. 

“Just go tell him, okay?” Crutchie said. Spot looked around, nodding to everyone after I stayed still where I was. 

“I’ll go get Jack,” Race said, 

“What? No no no nono-” Spot took my arm, leading me towards a room. He pushed me into a pretty small closet. He shut the door before he spoke, 

“It’s for your own good, Dave.” He said. I shook my head, even though he couldn’t see. I pushed my back up against the wall.

The door opened a minute later and Jack was pushed in by Race and Spot. Race shouted to everyone, 

“Give ‘em some privacy! Let’s go outside!” He yelled. Everyone left the house. I froze, looking at Jack’s silhouette in the dark room.

“Hey,” He started, “You have something to tell me? That’s what Spot said.” I froze. I didn’t know what to do. I shoved my shaky hands into my pockets. 

“N-no-” I paused, “Well, yeah but- I can’t.” 

“That’s alright, you can tell me when you’re ready.” We stood in an awkward silence for a good minute. 

“S-sit?” Was all I could say. He nodded and we slid back against the wall. I could feel his shoulder pressed up against mine, my other pressed against the wall. I chewed my fingernail as we sat. “How long do you think we’ll be in here?” I asked slowly.

“I dunno. Til’ Spot thinks you told me, or until… I dunno… we starve?” He chuckled. I nodded, my eyebrow furrowed. There was just enough light that I could see him turn to me, “You alright Dave?” I shrugged. 

“Confused, is all.” I paused, feeling tears pressing behind my eyes again. “Being drunk took it away for a while- god… I just… I don’t know, Jackie.” He leaned his head on my shoulder. 

“You didn’t do anything too stupid. You’re just… kinda like me, y’know? You had a new york accent- very cute, by the way- you were more touchy. Like… I dunno, you were cuddling with me for almost the entire night. You said whatever you thought, It was different, y’know?”

“I- I cuddled with you?”

“It was cool, Dave. I don’t mind.” He shrugged the best somebody could while their head was on someone else's shoulder, in a tiny closet. “Kissed me on the cheek. You just went for it- was pretty bold of you, y’know? Told me I was muscular, and that I was pretty- well, you said ‘the prettiest.’” He said. I groaned a little bit,

“Sorry-”

“I’m not gonna complain about a compliment, Davey.” He said. “You wanna sneak out of this closet?” I nodded. He stood up, messing around with the door. He got it open after a few minutes. I squinted at the light, following him out. We snuck up to the bedroom, locking the door behind us. “Mmm… just curious, why can’t I know who ya’ like?” He asked. I froze,

“Uh-”

“That sounds super mean- I trust ya, I just… can’t figure out a reason why, y’know?”

“Yeah, that’s fair…” I chewed my lip. I couldn’t tell him now, that’d be weird. “Maybe later?” His face lit up a little bit,

“You wanna get hammered?”

“Wasn’t I last night?”

“Nah- just drunk. Didn’t take much, either.”

“I- uh…” I shrugged, shaking my head as I chuckled. “Why not.”

“Great- I wanna see more of the drunk side of Davey.” He winked.

That night came sooner than I’d hoped. 

Well- it wasn’t exactly ‘that night’. I mean the night we got hammered. 

It was about a month later. 

We did the same deal, and Jack didn’t want to drink. 

POV- Jack Kelly

I sat next to Davey as he did shots with Spot, almost in a competitive way. 

It surprisingly took thirty minutes for it to set in (and boy- did it set in hard), a good ten minutes more than last time. 

He was now sitting in my lap as we sat around Spot’s living room. Davey leaned close to me, talking in a hushed tone. 

“You had sex with me in that dream- right?” I froze. I thought he forgot,

“Uh-” A few seconds of silence,

“You can tell me, y’know.” 

“Just kinda… something I don’t normally talk about with the guy sitting in my lap,” I joked. He adjusted,

“I can get off you if-”

“Nah, it’s fine.” I let out a little, shaky breath. “It looked like it was heading in that direction, why?”

“You ever had sex with me in a dream?”

“A bit forward, Davey.” He frowned, “I’m teasin’ ya. But… where’s all this comin’ from?”

“Just curious,” He shrugged. “I’m gonna probably maybe forget anyways, just tell me~” He whined, God- it was cute. He was cute.

“Yeah-” I blurted before I had time to think. His eyes lit up,

“R-really?” I blushed, “Did I top or bottom?”

“One of each…” I muttered,

“Which one was better for you?”

“They were both great-” I cut myself off,

“In my dream, you topped.” He said. I felt my heart rate pick up. My mouth went dry,

“You had a- a dream like that… with me?” He nodded,

“Yeah, it was pretty good, too.” He said as if it were the most casual thing in the world. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink, I’ll be right back.” I said. He slid off my lap,

“Grab me a water?” I nodded. As I walked past, I grabbed Spot’s wrist and pulled him toward the kitchen. 

“Jack what in the fu-”

“Dave had a dream with me in it.” I said. He furrowed his eyebrows,

“I’ve had a dream with you in it too, what’s that mean-”

“Spot- I hope you didn’t have this kind of dream with me.” His eyes widened a little bit, “All he said was ‘you topped’.” 

“Well… do you top?”

“What?? I don’t care! Literally either is good! But- Spot, you’re missing the boat here- Davey just told me he had a dream where we fucked. What does that mean-!”

“You just need to tell him you like him, Jack.” He sighed. “Please.” 

“I- it’s not that easy-”

“Racetrack fucking Higgins told me by carving it into a watermelon because it was the middle of July and there were no pumpkins, and I said yes. He just wrote ‘Date?’”

“Okay- yeah- but Race loves you, Davey does not even like me.” He rubbed his temples. 

“Just… try flirting a little bit? I don’t know… he’s oblivious and probably won’t figure it out until you flat out say ‘David Jacobs, I’ve been head over heels for you since I watched you trip in the cafeteria in ninth grade,’ but you aren’t going to say that, are you? Just go try something, Jack.” He said, frustrated. I knew when to back off Spot Conlon. I nodded,

“Alright,” I grabbed two waters, walking back to Davey. He looked up when he heard my voice, “Water,” He smiled wide, taking it. He quickly slid back into my lap as I sat down, wrapping his arms around my neck. He ran his gaze up and down my face briefly, smiling as he did so. 

“You’re beautiful,” He muttered. I flushed red,

“W-what?”

“You have pretty eyes, and a gorgeous smile. The way you say things is addicting- especially when you say my names, and all the nicknames you gave me- and god, your laugh? I love your laugh.” He said, closing his eyes. I blushed red,

“T-thank you Davey.” He smiled,

“I love it when you say my name,” He echoed. He looked into my eyes for a second, leaning slightly to the side and kissing my cheek. I blushed ever more, somehow. He rest his head in the crook of my neck and we laid back on the couch, cuddling with each other. I smiled to myself, running my fingers through his hair. He let out a small, soft noise. “Jack- what did you just do?” He asked. I raised an eyebrow,

“Huh? I just… ran my fingers through your hair?”

“Please do it again,” He said, snuggling further into me. I smiled, rubbing my fingers against his scalp. His eyes fluttered shut and he ran his hand up my side, muffling his already quiet noises against my shirt. 

“You’re alright?” 

“I’m doing very well right now, Jack.” He said. I bit my lip. He pressed a kiss to my collarbone and I froze, my body going stiff. He groaned, “Oh my god- I’m sorry- I didn’t- I-” He sighed, “I was just… curious, I guess.” 

“It’s alright, just… you’re bold when you’re drunk, not used to it.”

“So… you didn’t mind it?”

“Nah- it was good.” I said. He smiled, taking my hand in his. He laid on top of me for another few moments before he shifted to my side, sighing happily as my fingers continued to run through his hair.

We laid there for a good thirty minutes before he gave me a small tap on the shoulder. He looked up into my eyes. 

“Could I do something dumb?” He asked almost breathlessly.

“Depends, you made me promise I wouldn’t let you.”

“I- I don’t know if you’d like it…”

“Then ask,” He sat up slightly, waving for me to follow. He tucked his legs off to the side, cupping my cheek. He flicked his gaze down to my lips. He chewed on his lip briefly, looking off to the side. He let out a small, shaky breath. He muttered something, “Hmm?”

“-kiss you,” He looked up at me, my eyes wide.

“W-what?”

“Nevermind,” He said quickly. 

“I- I just need to double check I heard you right,”

“Jack, nevermind.” He said, his voice cracking just slightly on ‘mind’. My mouth fell a little bit open, my eyebrows furrowing. I picked him up in my arms along with the blanket wrapped around him, carrying him outside. I laid the blanket down on the grass, pulling him down to sit next to me. I looked up at the stars, nodding up for him to follow. 

“They’re pretty, right?” 

“Yeah, pretty.” I could see he never took his eyes off me. He bit his lip hard, looking up at the sky after another few seconds. I felt around for his hand, interlocking our fingers. “How do you read signals from another person?”

“Like… what kind of signals?”

“Like… they keep being nice to you, and- and they’re sweet, and they kind of flirt with you, but they kind of flirt with everyone… but- but they call you pretty and- and sometimes you almost kiss them…” He mumbled, 

“I’d say they might like you, Davey.”

“But- but what happens when you’re scared? Scared that you’ll read the signs wrong and they don’t like you and you’ll fuck the one good thing in your life up, scared that he’ll leave?” 

“Dave…” He kept his gaze off to the side, away from me. “Look at me, Davey.” He shook his head. “Dave… sometimes, you have to take a chance. I’m- I’m gonna do that, okay?” He turned to me, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. I let out a shaky breath. “Promise me that…. That you won’t leave me? No matter what?”

“I couldn’t if I wanted to, Jack.”

“Trust me?” He gave a nod. My fingers traced over his jawline as I leaned closer to him, he seemed to freeze as my lips locked onto his, he remained still. After a beat, he started kissing me back, slowly his hands found my body, discovering my sides. I felt like I was floating, I felt pure joy and love.

I felt guilt.

I pulled back for air, keeping my eyes shut tight. His hands dropped from my side and he stayed quiet. 

“J-Jackie..?” I turned my head to the side, holding my breath. I couldn’t breathe if I tried. “Please… Jack, look at me.” I could only shake my head as I pulled my knees into my chest. I made myself as small as I could. I couldn’t do this. Not now. “Jack… I need you to look at me.” I reluctantly opened my eyes. I could see Davey next to me, tears building in his eyes. “What was that?”

“I- I just- I’m so sorry- I’ll go inside and- and we don’t have to talk about that ever again-”

“No!” He shouted. I felt my heart stop. I pressed my lips together, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

“You- you promised you won’t leave…. Please just- don’t go… I won’t do anything like that again-”

“N-no-” He choked,

“What?”

“No no nono-” He repeated, “I- I mean…. If you don’t want to, it’s okay. But, goddammit Jack, I’ve waited for six years and I’m not letting my one chance at this slip through my fingers.” He cupped my cheek again, looking into my eyes. “Push me away if you don’t want this.” He said before he slowly leaned in, meeting my lips. My eyes fluttered shut as I kissed him back. My fingers rose to his cheek, brushing over his skin softly. His arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. He pulled away after a few seconds. “Six years, Jack…” He mumbled.

“I-” I froze, “W-wait- it was me??” I asked loudly. He paused.

“Y-you won’t punch me if it was?”

“God- no- no,” I smiled wide, I couldn’t stop myself. “Was it me?” He swallowed nervously, nodding. I started crying, tears running in a steady stream down my cheeks. “I’ve waited so long, Davey.” I pulled him into a tight hug, shaking slightly. “God- please don’t forget this in the morning.”

“If- if I do… please tell me again… I can’t lose this, Jack… I can’t go back to everything before.” He said. I nodded,

“I will, Promise.” I pulled back, looking over his face, “So…”

“So,”

“Uh… would you like to be my boyfriend..?” He smiled wide,

“I’m yours,” 

“My Davey.”

**Author's Note:**

> [In the morning, David did remember (he was not nearly as drunk as everyone believed him to be, but they don't need to know that, do they?)]
> 
> Do not ask me how Jack knows how to get out of a closet from the inside- he's a man of a million wonders.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> QOTD: What are your opinions on smut? (Literally just out of curiosity-) Like, do you prefer to have it as it's own works or do you like a little bit mixed in with longer stuff?
> 
> My answer: I kinda like it, throws a little bit of flair into the stuff. I don't really read it on it's own, but a little bit of the spicy stuff is nice with the longer fics. I've written a little bit sometimes, just one spicy scene (coming up) in one of my longer works, but nothing too bad just a couple kisses with somethin a little more. It's fun to write, but I don't always know how the audience will respond. Maybe that's why I'm asking? Who knows.
> 
> Have a great day, and stay safe out there!


End file.
